Todo por un golpe
by Sharmylia
Summary: Len sufre un accidente, al despertar descubre que dentro de un semana se casará con el amor de su vida, pero no recuerda como lo logró (PilikaXLen)
1. Default Chapter

CAP. 1  
  
DESPERTANDO  
  
.............................  
  
Len comenzó a despertar, su cabeza le dolía mucho. Al principio no recordaba muy bien por qué, pero luego se acordó que el estúpido de Horohoro lo sorprendió mientras él estaba entrenando, perdió el equilibrio cayéndose y golpeándose fuertemente, eso era lo último que su memoria archivo.  
  
- Creo que está volviendo en sí- comentó una voz conocida por él- Len ¿puedes escucharme?  
  
- Sí... ¿Fausto eres tú?- preguntó aun con la vista algo nublada el chino  
  
- Sí soy yo- contestó el doctor- ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó?  
  
- Me caí y me golpee la cabeza- dijo comenzando a volver en sí  
  
- Así es- asintió él- nos tenías muy preocupados, pero la más asustada era Pilika... estuvo a tu lado todo el día  
  
- ¿Por qué?- consultó sonrojado Len, no sabía que la hermana de ese idiota se preocupara tanto por él. No podía negar que le gustaba mucho esa chica pero nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos ya que perdería su reputación del chico indiferente y frió  
  
- No crees que es obvio Len- rió Fausto poniéndose de pie- después de todo ella está muy enamorada de ti...  
  
- ¡¿Cómo dices!?- preguntó atónito él sentándose en el futón donde estaba acostado  
  
- Creo que ese golpe te produjo amnesia- dijo Fausto un poco preocupado volviendo a arrodillarse al lado del muchacho- Len, dime no recuerdas que lo tuyo con Pilika?  
  
- De que estás hablando?- consultó extrañado Len pero su atención se dirigió hacia la apariencia que tenía Fausto, se veía algo mayor.  
  
- Veamos... - suspiró preocupado él- Dime... cuantos años tienes y que sucederá dentro de una semana?  
  
- Dentro de una semana? No tengo idea...- dijo Len- Y mi edad? Claro, tengo 15 años...  
  
Fausto lo quedó mirando preocupado. Luego se volvió a parar y se retiró de la habitación.  
  
Len no comprendió la reacción del doctor. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el ropero, ya que ahí se encontraba un espejo y quería ver si el golpe le había dejado un moretón muy grande. Pero cuando se aproximaba donde estaba el dichoso espejo, Fausto volvió a entrar.  
  
- Te recomiendo que no te veas en el espejo ya que te llevarás un gran susto- dijo tranquilamente  
  
- A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañado Len  
  
- Te lo diré así- dijo Fausto- el golpe te produjo amnesia, pero una muy peculiar... ya que has olvidado un gran lapso de tu vida, ya que crees que tienes quince años...  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nervioso el chino- ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando?!  
  
- Len...- contestó él- tu no tienes 15, tienes 25 años...  
  
Len quedó en una pieza.  
  
- ¡Eso es imposible!- gritó él  
  
- Mírate en el espejo y verás... - suspiró Fausto  
  
Len camino lentamente hacia el espejo y luego de unos segundos abrió la puerta del ropero...  
  
... y con lo que se encontró fue con un joven parecido en a él pero mayor. Más alto y que no tenía el "gran cacho" en la cabeza, sino un pequeño mechón levantado en su lugar. Y eso no era todo, ya no estaba tan flacucho, su físico era mejor (** pero no parecía una montaña de músculos **)  
  
- O_O - Len no sabía que decir- "vaya... si que me hizo bien la leche"  
  
- Te dije que no sería agradable- suspiró el doctor- pero eso no es todo...  
  
- ¡¿Qué, hay más!?- gritó asustado el muchacho  
  
- Recuerdas que te pregunté que pasaría dentro de una semana...  
  
- Sí...?  
  
- Y que comenté que Pilika está enamorada de ti... y tú de ella... y por cierto hacen una linda pareja... pero no tanto como Eliza y yo...  
  
- PUEDES DECÍRMELO DE UNA CONDENADA VEZ????- gritó impaciente y avergonzado Len  
  
- Bueno... ella y tú se casaran dentro de una semana....  
  
........  
  
HOLA A TODOS, bueno este fue el primer capitulo... está bien corto pero no tan malo (eso espero)  
  
No puedo olvidar que ahora viene la parte donde ruego que me enviné R/R y etc. Pero para no aburrirlos no la escribiré...  
  
.... POR FAVOR MÁNDENME REVIEWS...  
  
Se Despide Mysao 


	2. Pilika

CAP.2  
  
PILIKA  
  
........  
  
- Bueno... ella y tú se casaran dentro de una semana...  
  
......  
  
Len se puso pálido, le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de oír. A decir verdad le costaba asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurrido, hace unas horas era una shaman de 15 años y de pronto era un shaman de 25 comprometido y que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho durante 10 años.  
  
- Disculpa Fausto... - dijo Len volviendo en sí- ...dime, ¿esto es una broma?  
  
- No lo siento- contestó él- pero descuida tal vez recuperes dentro de poco la memoria y por tu propio bien espero que sea pronto...  
  
- Y eso por qué?- preguntó el muchacho desanimadamente  
  
- Bueno- comentó el doctor- no sé si me entendiste cuando te dije que dentro de una semana te ibas a casar... bueno piensa en la novia... creo que la perjudicada será ella ya que el perla del novio se le ocurrió quedar amnésico  
  
- Fausto me tienes que ayudar- rogó Len- golpéame denuevo en la cabeza tal vez despierte de esta pesadilla... ToT  
  
- Vamos no te pongas así- pidió él- yo no puedo hacer nada, pero no te preocupes, si Dios te quiere tu memoria volverá antes que des cuenta...  
  
- Y si eso no sucede?  
  
- Bueno... Dios no te quiere...  
  
- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- preguntó indignado el chino  
  
- No tengo idea- respondió -bueno si me disculpas, tengo que volver a mi clínica...  
  
- Tienes una clínica?  
  
- Sí hace 7 años la inauguré, ¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
Len le dedico una mirada de odio.  
  
- Fausto te pido que no le comentes nada a nadie- pidió Len  
  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
  
- Sí...  
  
- No diré ni una palabra- prometió el doctor  
  
Fausto se despidió y ahora sí se fue.  
  
- Basón...- dijo en voz alta Len  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Señorito no sabe la alegría que me da que esté bien!- lloriqueó el espíritu abrazando a su shaman  
  
- No te emociones..- le pidió intentando en vano que lo soltará- Basón tengo un terrible problema...  
  
- Un problema?- preguntó extrañado él- no me diga que quedó amnésico y no recuerda nada sobre los últimos 10 años de su vida. Y lo peor de todo, olvidó completamente todo relacionado con la señorita Pilika, incluyendo la boda...  
  
- ...- Len lo quedo mirando impresionado- ¿escuchaste todo lo que hable con Fausto...?  
  
- escuche algo- confesó el espíritu- descuide señorito pregúnteme lo que quiera, yo le ayudaré  
  
- Muchisimas gracias- suspiró aliviado- de acuerdo, ¿Qué a ocurrido en los últimos 10 años aquí?  
  
- El joven Horohoro esta saliendo hace unos días con la señorita Tamao- recordó Basón- claro que el joven Horo ha estado enamorado de ella hace más de un año y recién hace poco la invitó a salir...  
  
- "A ese lo estúpido no se le quitó"- suspiró Len  
  
- En cuanto al joven Ryu, sigue sin encontrar una chica. El joven Chocolove comenzó a subir el nivel de sus chistes y su carrera como comediante tiene futuro...  
  
- Eso tendré que verlo para creerlo- dijo asombrado  
  
- Ahora le hablaré sobre la señorita Pilika...  
  
Len puso mucha atención, ya que le interesaba saber como ocurrió eso que se comprometiera con ella.  
  
- Para empezar señorito, a usted le gusta la señorita desde que tiene 15 años- dijo Basón- no sé por qué le sorprendió tanto... ¬.¬  
  
- No sé que demonios estás hablando- dijo sonrojado Len  
  
- cómo decía... la señorita Pilika es una muchacha muy dulce, cariñosa, muy bella y considerada con los demás... también muy hábil y decidida... pero tiene un pequeño problema- recordó el espíritu  
  
- Un problema?- repitió perplejo el chino  
  
- Es una compradora empedernida...  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Cuando la señorita Pilika va a una tienda de ropa... bueno se emociona usando su tarjeta de crédito... usted me entiende...  
  
- "Que yo recuerde, siempre fue así"- suspiró Len  
  
- Pero desde que está con usted señorito- siguió Basón- no se preocupa tanto por eso, ya que prefiere estar a su lado...  
  
- O///o- Len se sonrojó enterito  
  
- Y eso no es todo- dijo Basón- señorito usted debe saber que durante un gran tiempo usted tuvo un rival amoroso...  
  
- ¿A que rival te refieres?- preguntó extrañado  
  
- El joven Lisert también estaba interesado en la señorita Pilika- respondió él- además siempre estaba cortejándola y comprándole obsequios caros...  
  
- "ese ingles, qué demonios se cree"- pensó furioso Len  
  
- Pero la señorita Pilika siempre lo prefirió a usted señorito, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo cuando la invitó a salir- dijo Basón- luego de esa vez se hicieron novios... pero el joven Lisert no se dio por vencido y siguió intentando conquistar a la señorita Pilika...  
  
- ¡¡Si será...!!- dijo sumamente molesto Len parándose. Pero luego vio la mirada de Basón- continua...  
  
- Usted se puso muy celoso por eso, y comenzó a dudar de la fidelidad de la señorita, y eso la lastimó bastante- recordó Basón- pero gracias a eso usted se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella...  
  
Len se ponía más avergonzado. No tenía idea lo celoso que podía llegar a ser.  
  
- Y qué hice después- preguntó como un niño pequeño  
  
- Se disculpo con la señorita y le propuso matrimonio- contestó- y la señorita acepto...  
  
A Len todavía le costaba aceptar la idea que se iba a casar dentro de poco.  
  
- Dime Basó- preguntó Len- ¿yo estoy enamorado de ella?  
  
- Daría su vida por ella señorito- contestó él- eso siempre fue lo que me dijo.  
  
-¡Tío Len!- gritó un pequeño que entró corriendo a la habitación. Basón desapareció en el acto.  
  
- ¿ ...?- el chino no entendía nada  
  
- Tío me asustaste!!- chillaba el pequeño  
  
- ¿ ...?- Len aun no lo reconocía  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Tío?- preguntó extrañado  
  
- ¿Y tú quién eres?  
  
- Soy Shinta... ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- dijo llorando el pequeño  
  
- Pareces el clon de Yoh pero en miniatura- comentó extrañado  
  
- Claro, porque él es mi padre- dijo él  
  
- O__O  
  
- ¿Por qué pones esa cara tío?- consultó el pequeño  
  
- ¿ Y tu Madre?- preguntó Len  
  
- Está con mi hermanita Sango- contestó el pequeño  
  
- O__O  
  
- ¿Por qué pusiste otra vez esa cara?  
  
- ¿¡Tienes una hermana!?  
  
- Sip. ¿Te encuentras bien tío?  
  
- Sí es que se me olvidó por un momento... oye dime, por casualidad ¿Tú mamá se llama Anna?  
  
- Sí ¿por qué?  
  
- Por nada- sonrió aun sorprendido Len- "Vaya..."  
  
- Tío- lo llamó Shinta- la tía Pilika está en su habitación durmiendo, porque tenía mucho sueño, porque estuvo contigo toda la noche, porque tú estabas inconsciente, porque te pegaste duro en la cabeza, porque...  
  
- Ya te entendí- lo interrumpió Len- oye Shinta...  
  
- Dime tío...- escuchó atento  
  
- Puedes llevarme a donde está Pilika... quiero verla  
  
- Claro- asintió el pequeño tomándole la mano - sígueme tío  
  
El hijo de Yoh llevó a Len por el pasillo a donde estaba la habitación de Pilika.  
  
- Aquí es tío Len- dijo Shinta deteniéndose frente a una puerta- ahora tengo que ir avisarle a mi papi que despertaste.  
  
- Claro- dijo Len, luego observó al pequeño bajar por las escaleras hasta desaparecer  
  
Ahora su atención se enfoco en la puerta que estaba frente de él, al otro lado estaba su prometida, Pilika.  
  
Por lo que le dijo Basón era una muchacha extraordinaria y la quería bastante; pero él solo la recordaba como era cuando tenía 14 años (** ya que Pilika tiene un año menos que Len **). Se decidió y entró a la habitación.  
  
En ella encontró a una joven durmiendo recostada en un futón, aun estaba vestida, pero descalza. Len se acercó más para poder verla mejor, y descubrió a una muchacha increíblemente hermosa. Definitivamente era Pilika, ya que su cabello celeste era inconfundible, pero se veía más grande. Su piel estaba tan blanca como siempre. Pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba angustiada.  
  
- Len...- dijo aun dormida la peliazul, con una voz llena de preocupación  
  
- Aquí estoy...- respondió él aún envesado mirándola- ...Pilika...  
  
Continuará...  
  
.....................  
  
HOLA... ESTE FUE EL SEGUNDO CAP. Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, OJALA ME DEJEN r/r PORFIS ToT  
  
Se Despide Mysao 


	3. Volviénote a conocer

CAP.3  
  
VOLVIÉNDOTE A CONOCER  
  
............  
  
- Aquí estoy...- respondió él aún envesado mirándola- ...Pilika...  
  
.......  
  
Len no podía quitar la vista de la muchacha que se encontraba durmiendo frente de él, era simplemente hermosa.  
  
- ¡¡¡Tío Len!!!- gritó una niñita desde la puerta despertando a Pilika  
  
- ¿Len?- dijo suavemente la peliazul aún medio dormida- ¡Len!  
  
Él no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ya que la muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos  
  
- Len, eres un tonto...- decía entre sollozos Pilika- ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto me preocupe!?  
  
- o////////////////////O- Len quedó paralizado, nunca penso que ella reaccionaría de esa forma  
  
- ¡Viva! Mi tío está bien- celebró la niña  
  
- Sango – la reconoció Pilika soltando ligeramente a Len- ¿Sucede algo?  
  
- Shinta me dijo que el tío Len había despertado, así que vine a verlo...- contestó la niña- mi papá y todos está muy contentos- diciendo eso se fue  
  
- Len- lo llamó nuevamente Pilika soltándolo  
  
- ...- él la miró  
  
- Dime... ¿te duele algo, te sientes bien, no te paso?- comenzó a preguntarle sumamente preocupada  
  
- Descuida no me paso nada- contestó tímidamente él  
  
- ¿Seguro?- consultó aún insegura- lo que sucede es que te golpeaste tan fuerte la cabeza, ¡Y todo por culpa de mi hermano!  
  
- Ese idiota casi me mata- comentó en casi un susurró Len- "pero el daño fue peor, el desgraciado me dejó amnésico"  
  
- Sucede algo- dijo extrañada Pilika al escuchar susurrar al muchacho  
  
- No nada- respondió él aún nervioso  
  
Len se aprovechó que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente para verla con más detenimiento.  
  
- Te sucede algo- preguntó Pilika mirándolo con mucho cariño- ¿Por qué me miras así?  
  
Len no quería responder esa pregunta, sólo quería mirarla, memorizar su rostro (nuevamente) el cual aún mostraba todo ese encanto que lo cautivó una vez.  
  
- Len...- lo volvió a llamar Pilika  
  
- Tú- dijo por fin el chino - tú... no has cambiado  
  
- A qué te refieres- rió extrañada con ese comentario  
  
- Sigues igual- dijo nuevamente él olvidando que no tenía que decirle nada sobre los pequeños problemas de su accidente- igual que la última vez  
  
- Por supuesto- contestó ella- nadie cambia en una noche Len  
  
- ¿Es verdad que yo te importo?- preguntó Len con una voz de un niño  
  
- Claro tontito- contestó sin dudar un solo segundo- ¿seguro que no te pasó nada?  
  
- "Despierta imbécil"- se dijo así mismo- sí descuida, olvida lo te dije... aún me duele un poco la cabeza  
  
- Menos mal- suspiró Pilika- prométeme que nunca más me asustarás de ese modo Len  
  
- Claro- respondió aun cohibido intentando no mirarla a los ojos  
  
- ¿Seguro que estás bien Len?- le volvió a preguntar Pilika- nunca te había visto tan nervioso, ¿No me estarás ocultando algo?  
  
- "¡Me descubrió!"- pensó desesperado Len- vamos, que te ocultaría yo Pilika...?  
  
- Actúas de una forma muy cínica... Vamos Len, ¿qué me estás ocultando?  
  
- "Piensa, dile la primera tontera que se te ocurra"  
  
- Len...  
  
- ¡Lo que pasa es que me da pena mirar a la cara porque eres muy linda!- contestó rápidamente él mirando el suelo- "¡¡pero que demonios le dije!!"  
  
Lentamente el chino levantó su cabeza para mirar a la peliazul. Claro que le sorprendió lo que descubrió, Pilika lo miraba completamente sonrojada.  
  
- No me digas eso que me da mucha pena- le pidió completamente avergonzada  
  
- Pero si es cierto- se le escapó a len, el cual se tapó la boca  
  
- Mejor déjate de decir ese tipo de cosa y vayamos con el resto- dijo aun sonrojada ella- Len...  
  
- Dime  
  
- Me alegra mucho que estés bien- comentó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla  
  
- O____O  
  
- Por qué pones esa cara?  
  
Continuará...  
  
******************************************  
  
CORTO PERO REGULARMENTE BUENO.... MANDEN REVIEWS!!  
  
Se Despide Mysao 


End file.
